


These bitches gay, good for them, good for them

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hhhh idk they’re gay, Jeremy works at freddy’s, M/M, Michael is taller I’m sorry (I’m not), Oh yeah Michael ran away and lives with Jeremy oops, Panic Attacks, crying child bite did happen it’s like slightly mentioned, hurt comfort, i wrote this Cus I wanted hurt comfort, idk what else to tag this, is this in 87 or more modern?? don’t ask me questions I didn’t think of it’s 3am, they wanna run away together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Jeremy isn’t usually afraid of things, but after a night working at freddy’s- Michael has never seen him so afraid
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	These bitches gay, good for them, good for them

Jeremy was always the brave one out of the two. Jeremy was the one to turn the wall light off when it was dark, the one who use to check under the bed for monsters and promise Michael he was safe, the one who went in first when a part of the woods they were exploring was scary, he was the brave one.

“I don’t see why you need to work at my dads restaurant” Michael complained while hanging off Jeremy’s bed. He laid portrait to the bed, head dangling off the end with his legs hung up the wall. “I mean.. it’s my dad’s! He’s a cock!”

“I know, I know.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, he was standing up as he checked him self in the mirror making sure his uniform was presentable. It was funny how polar opposite Jeremy and Michael were in the sense, Michael was the messy brunette who wore the same clothes 3 days in a row, while, Jeremy was the neat blonde who always wanted a good impression. It was a sun and moon dynamic. “But money is money..”

“I don’t want you working there.”

“Michael. I know you’re concerned, but I’m going to be fine.” 

They had planned to run away together, but for that; they needed money. Though Michael had a small job as a cashier, the only job Jeremy was able to grab was a night guard position. Michael was not keen on the idea, he was eighteen and no longer lived at home but lived with Jeremy and Jeremy’s mother. He felt bad for burdening however his mother didn’t mind too much as she seemed to like Michael, he also helped out with chores around the house. It felt taunting, that after he finally escaped his father his boyfriend was going to have to work for him. 

“What do you think?” Jeremy turned around, asking about the uniform. Michael only saw him from upside down- head beginning to feel light because of all the blood- yet it was still enough of a nice view to make Michael grin.

“You know I love a man in uniform.” The taller teen teased, making Jeremy roll his eyes and scoff. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“Yes”

“Bullshit! When?”

There was a silence.

“Alright yeah actually don’t answer that..” Michael threw his hands up in surrender, sitting up on the bed and turning his body to face his boyfriend. Jeremy laughed, it was a familiar chuckle that always filled Michael’s chest with warmth and made him smile. It was a laugh that felt like home, a home he hadn’t ever had until now. 

“You’re a dork” Michael just hummed to Jeremy’s response, the clock reading 11:21pm, he had to leave soon. With the hum and a stupid grin on his face he leaned his head up and tapped his lips. The other male understood this signal, sighing with a smile before walking over and placing a goodbye kiss on his lovers lips. It was another action from Jeremy that made Michael feel like this is where home was. A contempt feeling. Eventually they pulled away, a farewell kiss lasting a little longer then it should of, and yet despite this they still lingered, Jeremy’s hand holding up Michael’s chin (which was rare by the way) and Michael had a hand on Jeremy’s cheek.

“I’m picking you up” was what Michael said instead of the traditional ‘I love you’. 

“Is that what it’s gonna get for you to stop whining?”

“For a little” there was that grin again that Michael owned, the shit eating one. It was charming yet sometimes you wanted to punch it off his face.

“Fine. 6am. No later” he tried to sound annoyed but his face showed a much different emotion. He detached him self and left a small kiss on Michael’s forehead. “I love you”

“Love you too”

—

The alarm was loud, I suppose that’s the point, but Michael didn’t appreciate it waking up from his slumber. He slapped the clock with his eyes clammed shut, turning around and throwing an arm around his boyfriend’s waist- is what he would of done. Instead his arm fell flat against the bed. He stirred in tired confusion before remembering why he set the alarm, to wake him self up to go pick up Jeremy. 

The realisation made him spring to life, the clock reading 5am. At least he wasn’t late. He quickly got up and put on the nearest hoodie and jeans, looking in the mirror before leaving. He brushed dirt off the hoodie and fixed his hair with his hand. It was good enough, besides Jeremy had seen him in much worse.

The parking lot of freddy’s was quiet, since no one was around Michael lit a cigarette and was smoking in his car, hand on the stirring wheel and the other holding the cigarette. God how much he hated freddy’s. It left him with the feeling of unsolved trauma, he had too many awful memories there. 

He was so busy hating the building he didn’t notice Jeremy getting into the car until he heard the door shut next to him.

“Ah shit- sorry baby I didn’t realise.. you... were” Michael had thrown his cigarette out the window then turned to Jeremy, that’s why his voice trailed off. 

Jeremy looked sick, his skin was a pale white, as if he’d seen a ghost. The only part of his face that bared colour was his cheeks that had red tear stains- he could tell they were tear stains Cus they still looked damp. And his eyes- the eyes sweet green were instead wide and alert.

“Hey..” Michael rarely ever spoke sweet and comforting but he figured it was best to make himself sound that way, “hey hey.. what’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay-“

“Just drive, Michael” Jeremy never spoke harshly, Michael didn’t take it to heart, what if his dad hurt Jeremy? He just nodded slowly, shifting his eyes to start driving them home.

The drive was silent, no music, no discussions, nothing. Michael felt sick to his stomach, he occasionally glanced over to his boyfriend who’s facial expression hadn’t changed. His eyes darted a lot, like a chameleon, looking out the window or behind him. 

Eventually they had gotten home, Jeremy had gotten out of the car quickly and Michael followed, he expected them to continue the same silent routine as they entered the house but then he felt his hand be grabbed tightly. He turned his head to find Jeremy, close to his side and still looking around.

“Are you okay?” His voice was no above a whisper, “Jeremy look at me.. nothing’s there” Jeremy turned his head to look at Michael, smile clearly forced as he nodded. 

They stood in the drive way outside for a bit, but soon the November wind started to nip, and Michael started to feel tired again. 

“Come on, let’s go inside, yeah?”

Jeremy was still on edge even in the house, maybe even more. He refused to let Michael leave his side, it was a little awkward getting changed into more comfortable clothes for sleep but they made do. The most unusual thing is that Jeremy asked, no- demanded, they sleep with the lamp on. 

Although Michael’s side was against the wall, the light still made it hard to sleep. Jeremy hadn’t stirred in a while so Michael thought it was safe to reach over him to turn it off until-

“Don’t” Jeremy has grabbed Michael’s arm, not with any force but it startled Michael enough to make him flinch. Michael now looked at his face, now it was still scared as ever but now he had tears in his eyes. “Please.” Jeremy choked out, followed by a small whimper as he begun to cry.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Michael started, he was concerned before but now so even more. “Hey.. hey it’s okay..” Michael shushed him as he laid back down beside him, “c’mere” Michael reached and Jeremy practically collapsed into him, hiding his face in Michael’s chest and holding onto his shirt as if his life depended on it while sobbing. It fucking broke Michael’s heart, all he could do was rest his chin on Jeremy’s head, kissing his hair occasionally and rubbing his back. If this had anything to do with his father Michael was gonna murder the dick.

It hurt to hear Jeremy cry like that, especially at a time like this. Michael knew Jeremy was tired but.. he’d never acted like this before. He was shaking and crying as he held onto Michael. Through the hics and sobs Michael heard a small quiet chants of ‘don’t let go’.

“I’m not gonna let go okay, baby?” He mumbled back to Jeremy, loud enough so Jeremy could hear him but still quiet so it could be comforting, pressing a gentle kiss against his head. But despite the comfort attempts, Jeremy’s grip only got tighter and he was still shaking. “Jeremy.. Jeremy look at me” Michael tried to pull away slightly to get Jeremy to catch his eye-

“No!” The slight raise in voice caught Michael off guard. 

“Okay.. okay.. you’re okay.. you’re gonna be okay” those were the only promises Michael could really give. And he wasn’t sure to stay like this until he heard the faint whispers of ‘they’re gonna get me’ and the more noticeable irregular breathing and that was enough for Michael. “Hey come on” he sat up slowly, still holding Jeremy, sitting him up as well. “Jeremy, Jeremy look at me, alright? Come on.” Michael was a bit sterner this time, actually managing to pry his boyfriend off him so they could look at each other face to face.

To say the sight was heartbreaking was an underestimate, Michael had never seen Jeremy so afraid.

“Look at me alright? You’re okay.. you’re just having a panic attack.” Jeremy squirmed but Michael held him by the shoulders. “No one else is here, no one else is going to come here, no one is going to hurt you, not as long as I’m here. Alright?” Michael reached out and moved some hair that was in Jeremy’s eyes out of his face, giving him a gentle smile. “No one’s gonna hurt ya, angel.” Jeremy inhaled deeply and nodded, clenching his eyes together shut. Michael saw he was trying to calm his breathing down, letting go of Michael to run his hands through his own hair, holding it still sometimes. Michael just watched him. 

This felt very out of place, Jeremy always calmed Michael down from panic attacks driven from ptsd or just.. anything, it was hardly- actually Michael dont thinks he’s ever seen Jeremy in a panic attack. He knew Jeremy had them, as Jeremy told Michael he did. He mentioned to Michael that he mainly got them after his dad died but they had eased up.

“Okay..” Michael eventually heard Jeremy sigh out.

“Okay?”

“Okay..”

“Good..” Michael smiled before bringing his boyfriend back to his chest, giving his head more gentle kisses. They stayed like that for a while, Michael deciding to ask what happened in the morning- or more so afternoon considering it was nearly 8am-, they started until Michael heard Jeremy yawn shakily, carefully laying them both down.

Though it was hard, Michael made sure Jeremy was asleep before he went to sleep, turning off the lamp right before.

Michael was met with the sun in his eyes, he was annoyed as he peered up to see the sun peaking through the curtains, looking over to the clock that read 3pm in red letters. Michael groaned, leaning back against the pillow. He peaked an eye open, expecting Jeremy to be awake but.. he was fast asleep.

This was so strange, Jeremy had always woken up before Michael, everyday Michael woke up to his boyfriend admiring his sleeping face. Michael never understood why he did it until he was in the admirer’s shoes. Now he understood. Jeremy looked so peaceful, no anxieties or worries. It made Michael smile, the familiar feeling of home creeping back into his chest. He moved some hair out of Jeremy’s eyes, leaning over to press a kiss against his head. 

Unfortunately, that woke him up, but it wasn’t all bad. Through tired eyes he looked at Michael and scrunched up his nose, in response Michael stuck his tongue out. Jeremy giggled, thank god, a laugh- it was such an improvement from last night.

“Morning..” Jeremy mumbled.

“Well it’s the afternoon.”

“Shut up, brat” Michael laughed at his boyfriends joke, laughing coming to a stop when he heard “I’m sorry about-“

“Don’t” Michael started, putting a finger against Jeremy’s lips. “Don’t ever apologise for feeling things. Alright?” He removed his finger.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

If only it was a one time thing, but sadly, this wasn’t the last night to go down like that.


End file.
